


Complete

by potatia15



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Dom Kim Mingyu, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Spanking, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatia15/pseuds/potatia15
Summary: All Jaehyun want was to feel complete.





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> ..hii this is my very first fic in ao3. I choose GyuJae because they're phenomenal. This is a very crack pairing. And I love them.
> 
> ALSO 'm sorry if my English is bad since it was not my first language so you may find grammatical wrong. 
> 
> But without further do please enjoy!

Marriage is something Jaehyun has been trying to avoid for the last 6 years. The now 29 of age man told his parents he can handle his life without anyone as his partner for life. Bullshit, what he said doesn’t represent what he felt. Chenle, his son, is now a growing 7 year old kid who’s lately had been asking “where is my mom? Do I even have one?” sadly no, because his father is gay. Chenle even asked him what does gay means and after all shits have been explained, the question changed to “then where’s daddy? How come I never seem him, papa?”

Jaehyun had to divert the topic by turning on the TV and show Chenle his favorite cartoon. Just when he thought Chenle won’t ask any of those question again, the next morning his son had showered him with questions such as “How was daddy? Is he tall?” “is daddy handsome, papa? Is that why I’m also handsome?” “Papa! What’s daddy’s name? When will he see me?” He keeps asking everyday even when Jaehyun is tucking him to sleep he’ll say something like “Good night papa, I love you and daddy too…” it lingers in Jaehyun’s head.

After he tucked Chenle, he ran to his room and cry himself until he fell asleep. Jaehyun, technically he is Chenle’s mom since he was the one who gave birth to the kid and yes, Jaehyun is a carrying man. He can’t keep this secret away from his son. He was just not ready to how Chenle will react. In the end he did tell Chenle the past, about Johnny and what happened to their lIttle family. Chenle cried, a lot. He doesn’t feel any kind of rage, disappointment…yet maybe. He felt sorry for his father, cry hard and told Jaehyun that he will be a good boy and take care of him even when he’s getting old. He promise Jaehyun he will stay and never leave his side, ever.

As a 1 year old baby, Chenle barely remember anything about Youngho or the man who had been known as Johnny Seo for years, that man was his daddy. Chenle couldn’t remember anything because children’s memories will start working at the age of 3 while he lost his dad at 1. Such tragedy happened in their house. There was a electrical short circuit and ended up burning their house down. Johnny got calls from his parents about the fire running his house, he was in the middle of some meeting but that would not stop him from sprinting out from the room without any excuse. He drove his car with the highest speed limit as adrenaline was taking over his body.

When he arrived, the horror of flame incinerate his house made his legs grew weak not until he remembered something was missing. It was his son and his beloved husband. Where were they? He spotted his mother crying, wail at his husband and son’ name. His father, gave him an apologetic look. No, they can’t be—

“They're still alive! We just can’t reach them yet!” a man yelled, it was Yuta. Johnny straightened his body, they can’t reach it but…they’re alive. Yuta ran to Johnny’s father to give them the information they needed to know “They’re blocked, Jaehyun and Chenle are in front of the stairs but we can’t reach him because they’re on the second floor and the stairs are blocked by the ruins and so does the window—” he was stopped by Mrs. Seo shouts. Johnny foolishly barged in without any protection. He pushed everything that was blocking him from his way, lumber, blocks just anything even if they were on fire. He doesn’t care about the hot sting which was injuring his arm. He can deal with that later. He coughed relentlessly as smoke filled his lungs. He can feel his chest burning, his eyes keeps watering yet it still won’t stop him to save his little family. The stairs indeed was blocked but instead of being fully blocked, the stairs still has some gaps that he could pass through. He tries his best to save his husband and child by holding out to the big rubbles so they can get out from there. As he was removing all the rubbles so the small gaps on the stairs could be wider, he heard a faint sound from his husband asking for someone to help them.

“Rose? Rose can you hear me?!” then he heard it again, his rose calling for help this time his voice louder. “Johnny please help…Chenle, he… he can’t breathe please…” No, no, no! Not his champ, not his rose, not his family! There was this last block of huge wood, the block was too big that he can’t get it out of the way so Johnny pushed the last block and finally, fucking finally he has Jaehyun who was holding Chenle in his sight. He pushed it harder so he can make a way. His son could barely even breathe, same situation also happened to Jaehyun but he tried his best to stay alive. “Rose get up! We need to get out of here!” Jaehyun snapped his head, the sight of his husband holding a big block of wood, he look just like a superhero. “Rose please get up—”

“Johnny are you insane?!” Yuta came in with a mask along with Taeyong.

“Taeyong, Yuta please help him up! I can’t hold on much longer” the two man hurried and get pass through him. Taeyong took Chenle from Jaehyun and held him closely to his chest so he won’t breathe anymore smoke while Yuta who has much more muscle than Taeyong helped Jaehyun getting up to his feet. Johnny let out a low groan as he felt his arm getting numb. Taeyong rushed to the stairs and told Johnny that his son is okay, Johnny didn’t ask but he can tell from his mien if Johnny was so much in worry for his son. Taeyong and Chenle made it out first, Jaehyun in the other hand had a several injuries on his legs, making him hard to walk. “John I’ll hold the block, you take Jaehyun down!”

“No Yuta you won’t be able hold it! It’s okay I can still hold the block just hurry!” Yuta was about to complain but Johnny gave him another reassuring look which made Yuta nodded with vigour. He lifted Jaehyun up to his back, he doesn’t want to complain about his friend’s weight at the moment because they’re at the verge of death. Jaehyun mumbled a “thank you honey” to Johnny as they walk past him followed by his word “I love you rose” Finally Johnny let go of the block, just after when he thought his work is done, he was stopped by another rubbles, they kept falling apart until half of the ceiling impinge him. Yuta had to looked back of course, their faces could not get anymore horror than what they were seeing right now, or as Jaehyun thought when Yuta continue to walk out

“ No, no! We have to help him!”

“We will but we need to get you out first!” Johnny’s leg was struck down. He can’t move. Just when Yuta was about to help him he see through Yuta’s eyes, as if telling him to keep going, but non Jaehyun won’t let them out without Johnny. Jaehyun pushed his body so he’ll be able to free himself from Yuta. “J-Jaehyun stop—hey!” Jaehyun is finally out from Yuta’s grip but this made the two fell on their butt. The injured man dragged himself closer to his husband.

“Jae no, you have to get out—”

“Shut up shut up shut up! Stop telling me what to do! I won’t go without you Jonathan, do you understand me?!” Johnny frown at the name but he doesn’t have time for it. He begged Yuta to bring Jaehyun out but his husband only making it worse but trying to lift the ceiling that had fall on him. “Baby no…you’re injured, you can’t lift this up..”

“Yuta please help me over here!”

“No! Yuta take him out.” The red hair man grabbed his hair tightly, he’s frustrated.

“No way John, Jaehyun is right.”

“Please! At least take Jaehyun out first. I’m gonna be fine so don’t think too much about me!” Johnny took Jaehyun hand in him, caressing it softly. He coughed hard, making Jaehyun even more concern. “Rose, listen…I’m going to be all right, yeah? You go out and look after Chenle. He needs you baby…”

“He needs both of us…Johnny I can’t leave you” his voice is soft, he starts hiccuping, tears has overflow his cheek. How does it sound so easy in Johnny’s mouth? Telling him to leave when he’s on the verge of death? How can he leave his husband? Surely he can never do it. “You won’t…I’m always with you Jaehyun, okay? Please listen to me, I’m worried for you” worried he said? If anything it should be Jaehyun, right? Plus Jaehyun is extra worried now, what if anything happen to his husband’s legs? Or what if there are some other damage system inside his husband’s body? Jaehyun was thinking out loud, so Johnny placed his hands on Jaehyun’s cheek, guiding his husband closer for a kiss. It was just a brief kiss but enough to make Jaehyun sure with everything Johnny had said.

“Now go…” Yuta pull Jaehyun closer to him, wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. “I’ll be back for you John, wait a bit.” Johnny only nodded. Jaehyun made it out, Jaehyun’s parents arrived not long after Chenle was out. The ambulance was there but not the firefighter, they’re still on the way. Taeyong and Mr. Jung rushed themselves to help Yuta to put Jaehyun on the stretcher. “My baby!” Mrs. Jung cried hard in his son’s chest. Taeyong helped Jaehyun to put on an oxygen mask so the man could brethe properly. Yuta was about to came in again when Mr. Seo showed up.

“Where’s Johnny?”

“He’s still inside sir, he’s stuck. I’m going to get him out!” Mr. Seo told Yuta he’s coming to save his son too but everything was not going as they planned.  
The house keep collapsing, the roof was not even there anymore. It had fallen on—

“No…no no no! God no!!!!”

There was nothing they could do. The house was falling apart as flame grew bigger, eating everything that was left. “Johnny!! Johnny no!!! Someone please help him, please!!!!” Jaehyun trashed his body around. Taeyong, his mother and Johnny’s mom held him in place, soothing him with raspy and wavering voice, trying so hard to stay strong for Jaehyun.

“Yuta please get him out! Get him out please!!!” he cried, screamed, begged for help as he kept saying “it hurts” He asked God for forgiveness, for every sinned he had done, he cried like a lost child trying to find his home for not just the place where he built for his little family, but also the memories were burned, crushed with it. Along with his husband, his beloved husband who was his real home, his real love. "God it hurts!! It hurts mom…make it stop please!! I can’t…I can’t, please it hurts mom…it hurts!!” he didn’t stop until firefighter finally arrived. Just when his cry subside, his body became limp and just like that Jaehyun lose his conscious.

It all happened so fast. After they found Johnny, his body was burnt but not until his skins was scorched. They burried him the day after. After the funeral Jaehyun lose his consciousness yet again, he just can’t bear the fact that his husband died from saving his little family. Jaehyun and Chenle was hospitalized. Chenle recovered faster than Jaehyun did because the man refused to eat anything. He kept hurting himself, not eating nor drinking for 3 days. He was dying, his mom begged him to eat, she cried, trying to convince him that everything will be all right. He felt bad for making his mom worry sick so he ate. His parents, Johnny’s parents, Yuta, Taeyong, Doyoung and Jungwoo were always there for him.

They supported him, fill the broken man with so much love and told him he will be okay. Surprisingly he recover faster than what the doctor had predicted. He may had broken down all over again but he’s better now and God has it really been 6 years since that tragedy happened? It felt just like yesterday but here they are, alive and okay just…not complete.

Back to the present, Jaehyun wake up feeling like a complete shit. He needs coffee, yeah a coffee, that will do. Slowly getting up, then make the bed, head out from his bedroom to the kitchen and make a nice coffee for his own. His eyes swelled from last night. He doesn’t really cry if it’s not serious but since it’s about…Johnny, how can he not? After the incident, Jaehyun moved to a newly built apartment near his office. It was nice and cozy, not big but also not too small for the two of them. Just perfect. When the coffee is done, he blew them a few times before sipping it.

Their morning usually full of chattering, laughter that would fill their house. It used to be so warm and so…right, like it was meant to be that way but it just didn’t. “Good morning papa…” Jaehyun was too busy with his mind, occupied with Johnny until he forgot to wake his son up and now he’s probably starving. Jaehyun gave his son the sweetest smile and it made his dimple shown. “Good morning baby. How was your sleep?”

“Oh you won’t believe this papa, I had a weird dream!” Jaehyun hums as his response, Chenle is telling him how he was playing on a slide except the slide was a rainbow and Jaehyun was chasing him on a mad cloud. It was silly but in a cute way. He ruffles his son’s brown locks, “so what do you want for breakfast?” Chenle made a gesture as he was thinking, like it was the hardest thing that he ever thinks about. “How about that accidental breakfast?”

Jaehyun kept his smile but his eyes grew wider, he was losing it. “ You know! When you accidentally put nutella on my eggs and fries?” Nope, there’s no way. There’s this one time where Jaehyun was supposed to put sauce, a fucking sauce from a fucking bottle but instead he took the nutella and nutella is in a jar, not bottle! Then he put it on Chenle’s fries. Yes he was too tired that time so he fucked his son’s beautiful breakfast. The problem is Chenle actually likes it! And because he know it can’t be healthy so no, he don’t buy it. “Well, instead of having something…accidental, you say? How about something that is an actual food and healthy, hm?” Chenle pouted but he didn’t against his dad’s idea. “Just so you know, french fries goes well with nutella!” Chenle exclaimed once more and it made his dad giggle.

“Fine then maybe next time we’ll have fries with nutella, yeah?” Chenle shouted a loud yes, Jaehyun gave him a warning look which made him apologize after. Jaehyun made the a simple waffle, homemade of course. “Syrup or—”

“Nutella please please please”

“Baby, I wasn’t going to say nutella…”

“I know, that’s why I said it pa” Jaehyun let out a soft sigh but eventually giving in. None of them talk while eat but yeah, Chenle did let out a lot of noises. He just really love his papa’s homemade cook. “You’re the best papa”. After the warm breakfast, the two of them races to the bathroom. The first one in the bathroom gets to enjoy their bath in the bathtub. Jaehyun deliberately let Chenle win though. “I win! And now you have to listen to what I say papa!”

“Is that so? Then what do you have to say Mister?”

“You…will take a bath with me!”

“Is that an order?” Jaehyn ruffle his son’s hair lovingly before he lift the 6 year old baby up to his arm. “Well duh! Of course it is papa. If you don’t take bath with me then who else will help me scrub my back?” The man rolls his eyes before his son grab his cheek and lovingly bite his nose. “Okay I get it baby, I get it. Now come on, we’ll be seeing your grandpa after this.” Hearing his grandpa being mention, Chenle squeal in excitement.

When was the last time he met him though? Maybe 4 months ago? It’s a bit hard for them to meet Jaehyun’s father, for his father is one of the busiest man Jaehyun had even seen in his life. Yes he provide him with everything he needs and their relationship are always in a good term, it’s just that he misses his dad sometimes. But his mother, well she is a very cheerful lady with great personality, her problem is she’s a bit too much sensitive. Oh, how he missed his parents so much, he even planned to cuddle with his mom later.

They were going to have lunch at this new Chinese restaurant near Jaehyun’s father’s company which he also work in. As soon as Jaehyun arrive (with Chenle of course, not that he won’t bring his baby. Just need to clarify) he approaches his parents, they have booked a private seat inside a room. They greeted thee old couple, they even bow. It’s just a habit since Jaehyun showed everyone how professional he is inside the office. He never wanted to be treated special in a way from his father in the company, he wanted to be treated equally.

“Oh son, stop with the attitude now. We’re not in the office.” Jaehyun just shrugged before welcoming his father’s warm embrace. “How are you dad? You seem to be very excited” Well yes, his father but most improtantly his mother who’s currently a giggly mess. She was giggling ever since Jaehyun and Chenle arrived. “It’s a good day to have dinner with my family, am I right, Love?” something is…fishy. He know they are into something but he prefer to shrugged it off, maybe his parents miss him so much they become feisty. “And look at you Chenle. My God is this really Chenle? Last time I remember he was much cuter.” Chenle let out a dramatic gasp. “Granny, that’s mean!” the three adult laugh at how cute Chenle squealing at his grandma. “And why is that honey? You don’t look as cute as I recall but now…you’re so handsome I might want to marry you.” That’s a joke but yeah it’s creepy. A hint of blush creep Chenle’s chubby cheek, making his grandma almost break every bone inside his grandchild’s body as she hug him tight. “Mom…mom you’re going to suffocate Lele.”

“Just say you also want hugs from me.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes, he can’t deny it though. He did missed his mom, a lot. When Chenle break free from the suffocating hug, Jaehyun walk closer to his mom, hugged her tightly. He let out a sigh, relieved for finally being able to be in his mother’s arm. “You’re okay baby, you’re okay.” Boa hugged him tighter. She knew it was hard, everything is.

Ever since Johnny died, Jaehyun was so overwhelmed, he had and has been a mess. From crying every single night for a good 6 month, being sensitive to everyone who ever mentioned Johnny, screamed at people just because he wanted to. He was a great mess, that almost made Chenle taken away from him. Boa and Yunho were going to take his one and only son away if he won’t behave. He might hurt Chenle back then, he might even join Johnny if people like Boa, Yunho, Taeyong, Yuta and the rest of his best friend weren’t there to support him. He might take Chenle along with him if he was to succeed but no, thank God he got his sense back to the surface.

“Come here Lele, sit with grandpa.” The little boy complies and climb his grandfather’s legs. Jaehyun in the other hand doesn’t want to complain about the other seat next to him, Chenle could sit his ass there but why his grandfather’s lap? Because-- “So…what’s the occasion dad?” before Yunho could open his mouth, a man came in. Probably it was one of the waiter or waitress but he know his thoughts was wrong. Why would he look so content for a waiter to came in? Was he that hungry so the waiter looks so satisfying in his eyes? Of course not because it was never any waiter. “Sorry to make you wait Mister and Mistress Jung” wait—who…

“You actually made it son. I was starting to think you won’t make it.”

“Oh no sir, the traffic was awful but I would never ruin your first impression on me” they both chuckle.

“Right, you won’t back out no matter what.”

What the fuck—is this a business lunch?! And his father didn’t tell him about it?! Oh so much for a professionalism. Jaehyun is now wearing an all black attire; black loose shirt paired with black tight jeans. He’s not even wearing a proper shoes, he wore white converse instead. He doesn’t look up, trying not to look at the man who’s now standing next to the seat beside him. “Jaehyun this is Mingyu. He’s the son of a friend of mine.”

He was suppose to stand up, shake the other man’s hand, greet him and telling him to have a sit but he doesn’t. “Dad is this a business lunch?” he starts. “What? No, I never told you we were going to have one.” Well that’s good because there is no way he would face a client with this attire. He heard a soft chuckle and it made him look up, to meet a pair of sharp eyes. His hazel meet the russet in the man’s eyes. His eyes…he know they could throw the sharpest dagger, it’s dangerous. The way this man stare at him is so intense, he could feel his face heating up from the stare he was given.

Not long after the pair of russet soften, now it’s far from dangerous, it was serene. “You must be Jaehyun then.” Jaehyun find himself nodding. “Your father did mention how handsome you are but I’d rather say you’re very attractive.” Likewise he wants to say, wishes he could but he choose not to.

The man is wearing soft colors, he reminded Jaehyun of hot chocolate. He was wearing a nut brown shirt, paired with a soft caramel trousers, he even wore oxford and this is not a business lunch. And has Jaehyun mention how tall this man is? Not that he’s short, he’s the tallest among his friend but this guy right here? He’s big. Yes big, Jaehyun can see his biceps very well through those shirt, his chest is…he’s even more concern for those buttons trying to hold the man’s shirt together.

No, wait he is as tall as his husband, what the fuck. He thought his husband was the only gigantic man he ever met. “You—I haven’t got your name anyway” finally he said something but how stupid because he doesn't realise his father already mention the other man's name but that man seem to be unbothered with it so he just let out a soft chuckle. “It’s Mingyu, Kim Mingyu.” The shake hands, Jaehyun can feel the firm grip on his hand. It’s strong yet gentle. Mingyu then sat next to him. “Then it’s very nice to meet you Mr. Kim. This is Chenle, my son” he pointed his son with a polite gesture. “It’s nice to meet you Chenle. You’re very cute did you know that?” Mingyu shakes his hand with Chenle. The boy was smiling very wide. “Yes, I got that a lot from papa and grandpa but grandma just told me I was less cuter now. She said I’m more handsome now!”

“Well at least grandma doesn't tell you a lie, right?” Chenle hide his face on the crook of Yunho’s neck. “I’m sorry, he’s not good with handling compliment. He gets too shy if someone praised him like the way you did” Mingyu shakes his head, gave him a warm smile “It’s all right, that way I could tease him more if you’re okay with it.” Jaehyun giggles, the sound from his mouth is soft, kind of pitched. “It’s fine, I’ve done it a lot too”. They talked about a lot of things, Mingyu would even tease Chenle by praising the kid. Sometimes he would feed Chenle his food which the kid accept wholeheartedly. They also talked about how Mingyu and Yunho met, it was back when Yunho and Boa was staying 3 month in their house at London. Mingyu was on a business trip, he was on his jog routine when the man met the two old couple walking on the sidewalk. Then moving on to Jaehyun’s past, from when he was baby until he became the man he is.

Mingyu was shocked when he knew Jaehyun could carry a baby, he became very curious and asked question like “do you also experience menstruation?”, “how did you ended up being able to carry a baby?”, “were you also as shocked as I am right now? Because that kind of miracle happens like…I don’t know, almost never?” the list of question he was throwing wasn’t offensive at all to Jaehyun, he know everyone would be dead curious if they ever met a man like him.

He said he doesn’t experience menstruation, he knew he has uterus when they checked to the doctor. It was two week after his marriage with his beloved Johnny. He was feeling so bad, he kept throwing up, he despise food and all he could consume was only water. The last time he checked, he was man and he is a man, he just have this miracle going on inside his body. They went to doctor and the doctor was as shocked as the couple. Happy and scared, that’s how he was feeling. He wasn’t ready for everything he will face in the future, doctor even said his pregnancy was dangerous as it’s his first time to be pregnant. Even as a man, his uterus was weak, too weak even. But Jaehyun was so sure about keeping the child, his child, their child. There’s just no way he will abort his own child even when he doesn’t know what will happen next, for his body, his future. It just doesn’t matter.

“You were doing very great then. To keep your baby and raise him even when you’re not sure and yet...”

“I love my baby too much already when the doctor said I was pregnant.”

Jaehyun is now staring at Chenle who was too busy munching his lunch. He turn his head to Mingyu, a blush crept on the two man’s cheek, their eyes kept meeting and got lost for nothing. It’s crazy until Mingyu held his hand under the table, caressing it. This. Is. Insane. He can’t get attracted to a man he barely know, they just met for a good half an hour and now Jaehyun feel like he would do anything to see the pair of russet eyes every-fucking-day.

Wait, no this is wrong. He love Johnny of course and will always but…is he ready to move on? Is it too fast? Well no, it has been 6 years so of course it’s not. He can’t really tell if he’s into Mingyu. What if Mingyu doesn’t though? There’s so many voices inside his head it starts to feel a bit dizzy. Maybe he needs to take it easy like how he manage to the last 6 years. “It was hell for Jaehyun, he loved his husband so much…”

“Tell me more about Johnny”

Oookay

Weird

What the fuck is going on?

Why does he have this dreamy eyes?

Can he stop staring?

He’s so charming but God knows he needs to stop staring

What even is this anyway?!

Jaehyun, again, thinking too loud. It made Mingyu feel guilty for asking sensitive matters like this. At least not for Jaehyun but still, he doesn’t want to make the man uncomfortable. “I—it’s okay if you don’t want to!” Jaehyun doesn’t listen, he’s going to tell him and he doesn’t know why. “Johnny is from Chicago. First time we met was in college, we were new students from abroad. Me, from London to California to Seoul and he, from Chicago to Seoul. He thought we were two man who were destined to met here, I thought so either. He’s a goofy soft giant, he love kids and said he want 10 of them” Jaehyun chuckled when he remember what Johnny told him long ago.

“I told him I would impregnate him instead because carrying a baby is hard especially when you’re a man but he then retort too bad I don’t have the miracle inside my body. It’s irritating to hear but he got the point. He…he’s everything I ever ask for a partner but his stubbornness. He was headstrong sometimes I just want to knock him out with a brick.” Jaehyun feel overwhelmed. He let out a soft groan from the back of his throat. Come on, not on a lunch with his parents, his son and a total hot stranger like this. “Jaehyun, son listen to me.” Jaehyun met his father’s gaze, he almost felt sorry of how sad his father’s eyes is. “We…well we have been thinking son. It has been 6 years since Johnny left all of us. It did leave a great scar in every one of us but to see you happy is what we want, son. You need someone to keep an eye for you, to take care of you.”

Is this really happening? Is this what I was thinking? Are they—

“Mingyu here, he’s ready to take Johnny’s place for you.”  
There’s a long silence. Jaehyun’s trying to process everything. He doesn’t know how to feel. This is too fast. “dad I…I don’t think—” 

“take your time son…” this time it’s Boa. She gave him a reassuring smile. “You can always take your time and we’re not in a rush. This all was actually my idea.” He did told his mom he doesn’t want any kind of relationship in the near future, he wants to be alone, to take his time with his son for at least 10 years until Chenle has grown up.

“Son I know what you’ve said to me. I know this is your life, your choice but trust me, you need someone to look after you. We can’t always look after you but at least we know someone who can and is willing to do it and it’s Mingyu.” The two old couple are now standing, Chenle in Yunho’s arm. “Now…I want you two to get to know each other, get comfortable. Go watch a movie or something. Spend lots of time together. I know it will be easy since you two are interested in each other”

“Mom! I’m not—it’s not like that!” Jaehyun’s face keep getting red and redder every second, and the way Mingyu stare at him loving—dreamily is not helping at all. “Is it? Oh well then what does the every 10 second stare meant to you then?” he will dig his own grave after this. “Now, we’re going home and we’ll be taking Chenle away. He will be back in the next 5 days.” five days?! Jaehyun immediately stand from his seat, face still red. “I won’t be seeing my son for 5 days?! There is no way he could stay away from me that long mom.”

“Oh please, this is not the first time we took him away from you so he will manage. Besides, which kid will deny sweets after every meal they had? Oh wait, you did. That is weird.” Jaehyun groan and gave his son a warning look when Chenle yell a yes.  
“No! No sweets, you already ate too much nutella, Lele”

“Nutella for a day is nothing papa, pleaseeee????? I promise I will only have two sweets a day and never forget to brush my teeth!” Jaehyun doesn’t know why he gave Mingyu a look, like he’s trying to get some help. “Two is better than three, right?” ugh, he’s not going anywhere so whatever. He gets closer to where Yunho is standing and kiss his son’s chubby cheek.

“Fine but please call me before you go to sleep.” No it’s not Chenle who’s not okay if Jaehyun is away, it’s actually him who’s not okay. Yunho snorts, he gave his dad a glare, a warning not to give his son too much sweets or else I’m never letting him with the two of you ever again. Good thing his parents understand if he was just worry for his son’s health, but they’re also parents so they know what do to like much better since Jaehyun is not an only child.

“I will! Then I will call you the next morning!” Chenle make a grabby hands, beckon his dad for a hug. Jaehyun sighed and hug his son tightly. “Love you baby dolphin”

“Chenle love papa even more!” this time Chenle gave him a kiss on his still dusty pink cheek. “See you around handsome guy” it’s Mingyu, he is now standing behind Jaehyun. So close he could feel heat from the other man’s body. He hold his hand high for Chenle to reach, Chenle then told his grandpa to lift him higher so he could give Mingyu a high five.

“Anyways, you two are paying. And please finish all the food.” Boa added before she hug his son and give Mingyu a pat. Also a warm hug. Now, they’re left alone. Only the two of them. It’s so awkward, the air is tense. “Sorry if this is making you uncomfortable. Your parents has been trying to convince me for a year.” Great. Now things are getting more interesting. “A year?” Mingyu nodded. He offers Jaehyun to sit again and begin to tell him everything. His past, his ex-wife who cheated on him, his trauma of relationship. Jaehyun knew how it feel since he was also in that phase before. “I’m sorry to hear that. You deserve better than that.

“Yeah well, I hope you will.”

Fuck, he’s a flirt

“I’m not flirting. When your parents told me about you I just…I’m interested. I don’t know how and why but I found myself accepting in the end. When I said I got stuck in traffic? A lie. I was actually nervous. I wanted to back out but I know I shouldn’t and I’m really curious about you that’s why I’m here now. I won’t lie, I never want to, but trust me when I say I already like you.”

And he can read minds..

“Well I also found you attractive so this is a good start…” Mingyu gave him one of those warm smile again. “I hope you’re not only into looks” sigh. He’s a good msn with a great personality who also has a great body proportion, with a glowing honey skin. He sure is starting to fall for the man. “No. You’re a great man Mingyu. I know you are and I’m thankful to get to know you.” He let his heart speak. If he want this to work, he need to start and work it up together with Mingyu. “Thank you Jaehyun. I’m also relieved I made the right decision.” And they planned their next…date, ended up choosing to have a movie marathon in Mingyu’s place. Yeah they want this to work. Maybe…maybe he does need this, he does need someone as his partner. Maybe he will accept Mingyu by time, and maybe he will feel complete again. Just like he used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes...a cliffhanger, I know...I hate it too heheheheheh this means we have to wait for another update! 
> 
> But thank you for stopping by and don't forget to leave kudos! Love lots:3
> 
> P.s: shshhd still under editing!


End file.
